You promised
by AdelinePuff
Summary: "Will you come back?" "I promise, I will be back" This words were not just the words of a childhood promise. Just a quick one-shot for Sailor Moon X Harry Potter


You promised...

Notes: this is a quick one shot, I feel really bad for not updating any of my stories so I just written this quick oneshot for you to enjoy

Disclaim: Sorry guys, I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. The only think that I own is a Blackberry, iphone and a bag of cheese and onion crisps =.=

Summary:

"Will you come back?"

"I promise, I will be back"

This words were not just the words of a childhood promise.

...

1970...

"Serena, will you come back to Hogwarts?"

"I promise that I will. You know that I keep all of my promises, Severus"

The two were sitting under the tree, looking at the clear blue sky and talking about their favourite subjects. Serena and Severus were only 10 years old each, though Severus was slightly older than Serena. Serena had long blonde-silver hair which was done into an unusual hairstyle that looked like two meatballs stuck to her head with spaghetti coming out from the meatballs, her clear blue eyes sparkled as the sun hit them, her skin was not too pale nor too dark and it was smooth as the babies bottom. She was a very chatty, bubbly and clumsy little girl with great power that nor wizard or muggle can inherit. But Severus was a complete opposite; he had long jet black hair that ran all the way to his shoulders and dark brown eyes, he also had a very big nose, something that other people were taking a joke of it. Not like Serena, Severus was a very quiet and ashy fellow, he did not have many friends. The two were like living two different worlds, one was happy and jolly, the other dull and filled with sadness.

"I will miss you, please come to Hogwarts, they would be happy to have someone of your kind" said Severus as he squeezed Serena's hand tightly, afraid of that is he let go of her, she would be gone forever.

"I will try, my parents are moving to Japan, and they will be sending me to a muggle school, but if I get a letter from Hogwarts, I will try my best to convince them for me to come back here" she smiled brightly, her crystal blue eyes which filled with love and kindness really lightened up Severus's life, something that his Mother could not do, in fact no one could bring so much happiness then Serena did.

"I just can't believe you will be leaving me" Severus sniffed a few times, feeling tears making their way to his eyes. He hated himself for crying, it took all his will power to stop crying and be a men and stand up.

Serena sighs, she felt her heart sink as she heard Severus sniff, holding back the tears, "Please don't cry, I will hate myself for it" she also began to sniff, as a touchy girl, she exploded into tears. She sat up and dropped herself into Severus's hands, she squeezed him tightly and pulled her arms around his waist, "I don't want to leave, I want to stay with my best friend" she added, shaking her head as if she was offered peas, which she hated the most.

"I-I want to give you something" Severus suddenly jumped up as he remembered his gift for her. Serena looked up at him and whipped off the falling tears and Severus reached down to his pocket and took out a small baby blue box. "Something for you to remember me by" he blushed slightly and handed it to Serena who smiled widely and opened up the box. "Whhhaaaa! Its so beautiful! Oh thank you Severus! I will never take it off!" she said and took out a necklace, the necklace was very small but the heart-shaped crystal was its best feature, flashing different colours as the suns light hit its surface. She quickly pulled her hair up and began to fiddle with it. "Here, let me do it" he offered and Serena nodded, turning her back to him and he quickly reached with his shaky hands and snapped the chain together. "Its nothing, really" he added and looked at the necklace and her beautiful blue eyes. "This crystal is just like your beautiful eyes. Perfect crystal blue eyes" he smiled and gave her another hug. "Oh thank you! I should have given you something as well-" she stopped as Severus shakes his head with a smile and points to his head. "You have given me plenty of things. You have given me a friend, a smile, a laugh, love and care... and memories" he said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Serena! We are leaving" her mother shouted as they loaded the car with the luggage.

"Looks like this is a good bye" Serena smiled weakly and Severus nodded.

"I will miss you so much, Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino" he nodded and the last time they shared a hug before pulling apart, Severus heard the words that he would never imagined to hear, "I love you so much, Severus Snape" she said into his ear and pulled away and ran to her parents.

"BYE!" she shouted and gave a big wave that could be seen miles away, Severus smiled for the last time and also waved, "GOOD-BYE! MY FRIEND!" he shouted back and that was it. Serena sat in the car and was gone.

1976...

"Serena..." Severus sighs, looking out of the window of his dorm room. It's been 6 years since he last saw Serena, 6 whole years of crying nights and 6 years of painful love. It was true that Lily Evans made him feel better, but she was not enough to stop his broken heart. He looked up at the shinny crescent moon and thought, 'Serenity, the goddess of the Moon, sounds just like you Serena.'

Years passed and he started to believe less that she will come back and believe more that his childhood crush was something more. He truly loved Serena, she gave him everything that he lacked of, she was the reason that he smiled, she was the reason for his feelings, she was the reason why he stayed true and rejected lots of girls that asked him out. His bleeding heard would only stop bleeding if she was here, with him.

"Severus, are you okay?" Lily asked, she has grown to care for Severus as a brother so she stayed true and always helped him out when he needed a hand. "Yes, im okay... just thinking" he nodded slowly, and scratched his quill against his book, Lily looked over his shoulder and looked on what he was drawing. "Who is this girl?" she asked and suddenly felt a little jealous. "Her name is Serena, we use to be friends when we were little. She left to Japan when she was 10"

"is she a muggle?"

"No, she is far above a muggle... and a wizard"

"who is she then?"

"A girl that I truly love and care for" he said with a small smile. "She was the reason for my smile, a reason for my laughs... and a reason for my broken heart" he added with a sigh, drawing a small necklace that he gave her so many years ago.

"She looks beautiful, what's her full name?" she asked curiously, she thought it would be best not to be jealous, she already had James and it would heart her so very much to see Severus cry once more over the girl on the Sketchbook. "Her full name is Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino" he said, smiling as her name passed through his lips. "Thats a beautiful name" she agreed and sighs, wishing be like her, having her looks and her beautiful eyes.

"Indeed. We made a promise to see each other once more, over this years I have stopped believing in them" he said and went on the next clean page, sketching another figure of Serena. Lily looked at him and gave him a cheerful smile. "Cheer up Sev! A girl like her would keep her promise" she said and gave him a friendly hug and as always, Severus smiled again and hugged Lily back, feeling a bit happy to have someone like Lily by his side at all times.

1981...

"Albus! Lily and Potter died!" Severus ran into headmaster's office, panting really hard, feeling tears run down his face. "And the boy?" Albus asked, keeping calm as always and sat at his desk. "The boy survived, he had the scar. You-know-who was nowhere to be seen" he said and walked closer to the head master, pulling back his big black cloak to reveal a small boy sleeping in his hands. "I could not leave him there" he added and handed the boy to his headmaster. "Im afraid that I cant do anything about this boy, tonight I must send him to his relative-"

"NO! I will not allow you to send this boy to those muggles! I have seen and remember them, the boy cannot stay with them"

"Sorry, it has to be done."

"I understand" Severus nodded and turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"And Severus, I know its hard on you that Lily died and Serenity did not com-"

"How did you know about Serena?" Severus turned to face the elder men again, his heart sank again, feeling the terrible pain again, but this time it was two times worse from the death of Lily Potter.

"I know all the students who should come to this school, Serenity was on the list but her name was written in Pink"

"Pink... what do you mean Pink?"

"It means she has a destiny to fulfil, along with Amy Anderson, Raye Hino, Lita Greengrass and Mina Aino"

"What kind of destiny, if you don't mind me asking"

"My dear boy, everything will be told in its due time"

With that said, Severus lowered his head and left the head masters office, heading to his chambers, thinking about Serenity once more. His heart was beating really fast and a quick flashback was playing in his mind of the first time when they met each other.

_**Flashback.**_

_**8 year old Serena was skipping along the small line, her small buns bounced up and down as Severus lo at her from a tree above. He was just thinking to visit a park for a bit of fresh air, his Mother has been using magic again and his Father was complaining about it again, which resulted them to fight over the use of magic, while Severus had the time, he quickly ran out of the house and into the muggle park that was near his house, he brought some sweets on the way and walked into the park and sat down on the tree near the beautiful lake.**_

"_**One...Two...Three. One... Two...Three"**_

_**Severus looked down to see a girl about his age jumping from once square to another, she was wearing a bright pink dress and her hair was done into two buns that reminded him of small bunny ears. **_

"_**What are you doing?" he asked politely after few minutes of watching her jumping around.**_

_**She looked up and saw him sit there, she gave him a friendly smile and gave him a wave to say hello. "I am practising my jumping, we have sports day tomorrow in school so need to practice more on my jumping for the game that I am playing" she said and Severus nodded. He quickly jumped off from the branch and walked towards her, 'Muggles' he thought and gave her a small sheepish smile. My name is Severus Snape, what's yours?" he asked, scratching his head and blushed slightly. "My name is Serenity Tsukino, it's very nice to meet you" she smiled and pulled her hand out, Severus nodded and accepted her hand and gave it a little shake.**_

"_**Lets be friends" she said and from that moment on, she set fire to his heart.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"I hope you still keep that promise" he whispered as he dropped himself on the bed and began to look at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I still miss you, your touch, your smile... your kindness and love" he said and looked at his side table where a picture rested. He was standing next to Serena who was pulling on his arm, the picture was taken about a week before she left so this picture was the only thing that could allow him to see her bright, jolly face with her big crystal blue eyes.

**Japan...**

"Usagi! Doing you understand? I. Love. You."

"Sorry mamo-chan, but cannot return your love, I love someone else. I have loved him, he was my childhood crush... that crush is not childish anymore"

"Usako... who are you talking about?"

"Im talking about Severus Snape-"

"That wizard? you chose a wizard over a prince? Your love from the past life?"

"Feelings change. So do people"

Usagi ran back home, tears running down her face as she had yet again remembered him. "She could not keep that promise that they have made. She was the slave for her own destiny, she was a tool for them all. She was a pig for slaughter. "I want to see your face, Severus... I miss you so much" she cried as she looked at the same picture that Severus had on his bedside table. A weak smile played on her face. She has finally become free from her destiny, she has faced her evil and now she is free to do what ever she pleased until she had to freeze the earth, for a rest until her kingdom shall rise again and for herself to be known as Neo-Queen Serenity.

"I will go back" she said and looked at herself in the mirror, and down at her chest where the small heart rested untouched. "I will now return to my home. Back to England" she smiled brightly, her cat Luna looked at her, she knew that this would happen and she could not do anything about it.

"Usagi, where would you stay if you are going to go to England?"

"I will go and become the new professor and teach along side with Severus at Hogwarts"

"But-"

"No buts Luna, you will be coming with me. Can't you see, we are all free from our duties! Just look at Ami, she is a famous doctor and lives in America. Rei, she runs the temple like her grandfather and works part time singing in the local restaurant. Makoto, she is the famous chef and she lives in Spain and runs a restaurant. Minako, she is the actress and a singer. And now me... I have free will and I want to see my love." Usagi said and sat next to her cat-adviser-friend.

"I see your point. But you are meant to be with Endymi-" she was cut of as Usagi placed her gentle finder on Luna's mouth.

"Time changes, so do people... and their feelings. I love Mamo-chan as a brother, a friend... not a lover. Severus is my silly childhood crush, this crush has turned into real feelings that I have been battling for so long, I want to see him, touch him, laugh, smile cry along side with him" she said with a weak smile and Luna has understood what Usagi was saying and gave up. "Fine".

**England**

"You do know what you are pulling yourself into Miss. Tsukino"

"Yes, I have made a promise. The Destiny has been fulfilled now I am free until the deep sleep"

"Ah yes, soon to be Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Yes, Albus. I will need to put the earth into sleep before the second Millennium can be built."

Severus Snape rushed to the headmasters office, he felt the need of been there, his heart was fast and it killed his so very much. Just before he could open the door, he heard a female voice coming from the other side.

"I have made a promise with Severus"

His heart skipped a beat, hearing those words brought so much pain, and the memories of his sweet Serenity.

"I want to see him!"

"He is just behind the door" Albus said, pointing at the door and Severus quickly took a grip and turned the handle and entered, he saw a woman sitting by the headmasters desk, she had a hoody on so he could not tell who she as.

Usagi got up quickly and turned to face Severus. "...Severus" she said and took the hoody off, her crystal blue eyes sparkled, filled with tears that were ready to run down her cheeks.

"S-Serena?" Severus took her step back, not believing that she was now standing there, right in front of him. Her hair was still done into those meatballs and spaghetti style but now, her hair reached all the way down to the floor. "SERENA!" he shakes his head and walks, no, runs to her and quickly pulls her into an embrace before she could live him again.

"Severus! Ohhh! I missed you so much!" she sniffed and felt the hot liquid run down her cheeks. "My dear Severus!"

"I missed you too, every day and night, I remember you, with me under the blossom tree that you loved so much" he said and pulled away to look at her face. Yes, she looked just the same as his Serena 11 years ago. Now she stood tall and with the filled womanly body.

"Every night I cried as I remembered out times together as children. Curse the destiny, my promise was broken because of it"

"You promised me-"

"And I could not keep it, I am deeply sorry. Now I am all yours to keep" she smiled and placed her lips o his and gave a soft kiss. He felt his heart skip another beat. Serena was now in his arms, all his too keep. His Serenity Elizabeth Tsukino.

"My Usagi has all grown up" Luna sniffed, sitting o the edge of the desk in her human form and Albus nodded, looking at the two couples. "Now, Miss. Tsukino, you had something to say" Albus said and Usagi nodded.

"Severus, I will be staying at Hogwarts from now on. I will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts. And I will protect your world if Voldemort will return once more" she smiled and Severus let out a sigh, feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

"Will you leave me?" Severus asked gently

"I will never leave you. I promise. This time, I will live with you until we will kiss out graves" she replied with a smile and Severus quickly noticed the small chain, he reached for it and saw his necklace still on her. "Its still in one piece" he smiled and Usagi nodded, blushing slightly.

"I love you, Severus Snape" Usagi whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, Serenity Tsukino... soon to be Serenity Snape" she said with a Slytherin smirk, Usagi blushed madly and pulled him into another hug, hiding her soft pink cheeks.

"The timeline is changing" came a voice, everyone turned to face the Guardian of time, Sailor Pluto. "And look who I have brought with me" she smiled and pushed a young girl out, she was about 8 years old. She has jet black hair which were done into heart shaped buns, just like Usagi's and she had light blue eyes.

"Hello everyone. My name is Lilith Snape."

**The end**

**Well? What do you think?**

**If you want I can write a sequel to this one-shot...that is, if you want ;) **

**If you find any spelling/grammar errors, please do tell me **

**~D-chan xx**


End file.
